princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Palace Talk
Olive can visit the palace and talk with people there. They usually help raise her Popularity, which lets her avail of items and services for cheap. She needs sufficient Decorum to talk with them, which is raised through Protocol class. There are two notable exceptions to the above rules. Most palace folk have a limit on how much they can raise her Popularity, and they'll tell you to talk to someone else once you've reached it. They often also have a limit on how much they can raise Popularity in a single meeting. The Popularity raised depends on the stats/skills they look for. They usually indicate what they like in their dialogue. Example: "I like intelligent folk. Nowadays, women too are required to be knowledgeable and educated." This is what the Minister of State says, and it indicates that he looks for Intelligence. Palace Guard The very first person you meet, the palace guard is a humble, polite guard who will help Olive find her way around the palace society. He needs 10 Decorum to talk successfully to, and looks for Refinement. Every 5 points of Refinement makes him raise Popularity by 1, up to 15 per visit. He can raise her popularity by a max of 40 points. He's good for getting early game Popularity raises if you haven't been reducing your Refinement, especially since Protocol classes aren't really affordable early on. Royal Knight A cheekier, less friendly guy, the royal knight will talk with you at 30 Decorum. He looks for Refinement too, but here 8 points of Refinement raises Popularity by 1, up to 25 per visit. He can raise popularity by a max of 50 points. Good for if you've been taking a few Protocol classes and haven't built up enough Decorum to talk to higher placed people yet. It's better to talk first with the Palace Guard though. General A rather feisty guy, the general will talk with you at 50 Decorum. He likes young, attractive women, so Olive's Charisma is important in raising popularity with him. Every 5 points of Charisma raises Popularity by 1, up to 50 per visit. His max is 100 points. Pretty good if you have been raising her Charisma, but it's a little tricky to do conventionally. He is also the fair & unbiased judges/referees the combat tournament. As well as the cooking contest at the same festival. Minister of State A reserved, reasonable guy, the minister of state will talk with you at 70 Decorum. He likes intelligent people, and good Intelligence gains Popularity faster . Every 10 points of Intelligence raises Popularity by 1, up to 60 per visit. His max is 120 points. It's pretty handy since Intelligence is easy to raise through classes, so use it if you've been raising it. If the Daughter is friends with him and attends the Harvest Festival's Dance Party, she will get a score bonus. Archbishop The archbishop is a very religious man. He talks to you at 80 Decorum. Given his nature, it's obvious that high Faith influences him well. Every 10 points of Faith raises Popularity by 1, up to 60 per visit. His max is 120 points. While he becomes available a bit too late, Faith is easy enough to raise through Church work or Theology classes, so he's quite useful. Royal Concubine The royal concubine is a laid back woman. She talks to you at 85 Decorum. She mentions that she wants someone to talk to since the king is old, and Olive having good Conversation is liked by her. Every 10 points of Conversation raises Popularity by 1. Since Conversation can only be raised up to 105 in the game, the maximum Popularity you can gain per visit is 10. Her max is 120 points. She is not very fast at raising Popularity, and Conversation is incredibly time consuming to raise, so try other people first. She is also one of the judges in the yearly Cooking Contest. Queen The queen is a polite, kind woman. She talks to you at 90 Decorum. She puts a lot of emphasis on a person's temperament, saying that Olive's beauty and strength will fade someday and keeping a good temperament is the most important thing for a girl. Every 10 points of Temperament raises Popularity by 1. Temperament can be raised only up to 105 points, so the max Popularity per visit is 10. Her maximum is 160 points. She's not very fast at raising Popularity, though Temperament is less time consuming than Conversation to raise. Try other people first. King The king is an old, enthusiastic man. He talks to you at 95 Decorum. He's the very last person on the Palace list who will raise your Popularity. He encourages Olive to bring honor to her father and mentions that he was a magnificent warrior. Being popular as a fighter influences him well. Every 10 points of Fighter Reputation raises Popularity by 1. Unlike previous people, he has no limit to the Popularity raised per visit, so it can be 99 if Olive has 990 or more Fighter Reputation. His max is 300 points. Fighter Reputation isn't hard to raise, and if you've been training Olive to be a warrior it can be quite high. So he is very useful, and certainly worth trying to max out when first available. Young Officer He's only available every 31st of January, and he will always be willing to talk to you regardless of your stats or skills. He's actually part of an ending, and it's important to meet him every year if you want to get it. Jester The jester is a comically dressed guy who's infamous for his acts. The palace guard warns about him being the laughing stock of the castle and advises Olive not to get involved with him. He talks to Olive when she has 40+ Conversation. Every visit raises Sensitivity and drops Social Reputation by 15 points each. After 7 visits, he will visit your house and advise Olive to meet the young officer in the palace through a song. After 14 visits, he will visit and gift the royal harp to Olive. After 21 visits, he visits to wish farewell. He sings about how he was the butt of all jokes in the castle, and how he was soothed by the words of a young maiden. He's no longer available at the castle after that. Trivia Everyone Olive can speak to holds a position she herself can achieve as an adult.Category:Game mechanics Category:Princess Maker 2 Category:PM2Characters